1. Technical Field
This application relates to a control and display device and, in particular, to a protective covering for the device.
2. Description of Related Art
Devices, such as portable control and display devices, are generally known in a plurality of embodiments, for example, as measuring instruments. These instruments may be used in the food industry and in food processing plants such as, for example, slaughterhouses, refrigeration plants, restaurants, and the like. Instruments that may be used, for example, in the food industry and in areas related to food processing, may be required to comply with certain hygienic requirements and other regulatory requirements such as those set forth in national and international regulations. These requirements may relate to the cleanliness of the instruments, such as measuring instruments. The requirements may relate to, for example, prevention of contamination, such as, bacterial contamination, of the measuring instruments.
In order to avoid such contamination, the instruments may include protective devices. These protective devices are used for hermetically sealing the measuring instruments against water, dust, and similar contamination in a way so that the functionality and operability of the instrument are not affected by the protective device. One type of protective device includes flexible, mostly transparent, bag-type protective sheathings. These sheathings may, more or less, protect the instrument from water, dust, and the like. The functionality and operability of the instrument protected by the protective sheathing remain preserved thanks to the flexible sheathing. However, these flexible protective sheathings may be made of a relatively thin plastic material. The functionality of such protective sheathings may be reduced over time due to the rough operating conditions to which the measuring instruments may be exposed. Under extreme operating conditions, there is also the danger that the instrument may become damaged due to the effect of external forces, since the thin protective sheathing may be extremely sensitive to impact and forces. In other words, the protective sheathings may not be able to absorb such forces thereby possibly resulting in damage to the instrument.
Another disadvantage of these known protective sheathings is the fact that even the slightest damage to the protective sheathing surface may result in impairing the required water-tightness. This may subsequently irreversibly damage or destroy an electronic component that may be included in the instrument, and may be sensitive to moisture. Furthermore, once the instrument is in the protective sheathing, it cannot be attached to a bracket provided, and external components cannot be attached to the instrument.
German Patent Application 39 05 130 A1 describes an improved protective device for a measuring instrument. In contrast to the foregoing bag-type protective sheathing, German Patent Application 39 05 130 A1 describes a cover-like shield made of a non-deformable material used as a protective device. The shield covers the control and display elements arranged in the housing, thus protecting them. In order to attach the cover to the housing, fastening elements are provided. To ensure tightness, an integrated sealing lip is provided around the housing part of the measuring instrument. The shield that covers and seals the control and display elements is transparent at least in the areas of the above-named display and control elements.
As an alternative, it is also conceivable to design the protective device as a two-part protective housing (holster). An internal contour of the protective housing may be designed so that the measuring instrument can be placed inside with essentially no play, and the two protective housing parts held together by fastening elements.
Although the protective device designed as a non-deformable shield and the protective housing designed as a holster have a high degree of water-tightness when used with a control and display device, providing protection against the effect of outside forces, there may still remain problems and drawbacks.
Manufacturing costs may be substantially increased since the measuring instruments to be used in the aforementioned areas requires an additional protective housing. Even in this case, it is not possible to use a shield made of a very soft material, for example, a plastic, since such material does not have the rigidity required to obtain an effective seal or, alternatively may have this property only under certain conditions. Therefore, a two-component part having high rigidity may be used in order to obtain the required impact-absorbing soft surface. This may be, however, unacceptable due to the high cost involved.
Due to the sealing lip around and integrated in the housing part, a large surface is sealed. This may be very expensive especially when a tight seal is required. Therefore, often a plurality of support points, for example, screws or clamps, may be required and may result in an inability to obtain the required high degree of tightness. For example, screws must be perfectly tightened to obtain a tight seal in an effort to prevent gaps, and thus untightness, from occurring. In particular, when the screws are frequently removed from the measuring instruments, this gap-free seal becomes more and more difficult to guarantee.
Additionally, sealing forces and joining forces act in the same direction when the shield is mounted on the housing. Accordingly, higher sealing forces may be required to be applied for a good seal than in an alternative instance when the forces do not act in parallel. Undesirable tolerances and slack may be poorly compensated for, or not at all, when the shield is mounted on the measuring instruments due to the close geometric relationship between the shield and the measuring instrument.
Failure to use such a protective housing in the aforementioned cases for reasons of time or convenience or due to lack of tools for fastening the fastening means may occur, and the measuring instrument used may not be able to be cleaned in a convenient and, mainly, reliable manner in a cleaning machine.
An additional condition in handling the aforementioned measuring instruments is the high hygienic requirements. In the aforementioned fields of application of the instruments provided with such protective housings, different cleaning procedures are used. It has been found that cleaning procedures, for example, such as one using a wet but not previously used cleaning cloth, a disposable cloth, a cleaning agent (RIX), or a cleaning agent with subsequent alcohol disinfection, clean the instruments, more or less well. However, complete, one-hundred-percent cleaning cannot be assured with these cleaning procedures. Only when instruments are cleaned in a cleaning machine for 45 minutes at a temperature of 75 degrees Celcius is one hundred-percent cleaning effect achieved with both non-fatty and fatty contamination.
In order to reliably meet the required hygienic requirements, it is therefore desirable to subject the instruments to cleaning in a cleaning machine.